


[Podfic] In Your Tower

by allysseriordan



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never did we touch, no, not even finger to finger, not even cheek to cheek, yet we burned with the same flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In Your Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Your Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/40963) by [flamewarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewarrior/pseuds/flamewarrior). 



[Download the podfic of In Your Tower here.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/in-your-tower)


End file.
